


Day 5: Let's Bring Him Home

by Mkayswritings



Series: Sheith Month 2018 [6]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Blood and Injury, Crash Landing, Day 5, Galaxies, Guiding Light - Freeform, Healing, M/M, Major Character Injury, Sheith Month 2018, Unconsciousness, writing challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-13 02:40:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15354414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mkayswritings/pseuds/Mkayswritings
Summary: July 5th - Guiding Light/GalaxiesBio: The aftermath of a Blade mission that had gone wrong as the ship that Keith was on ended up getting destroyed in the heat of battle. It was thought that Keith most likely perished because of the ship being destroyed, but he was able to get to a ship even though the debris hit the ship causing him to crash. A beacon was sent out for help while Keith waited for someone to come help him since the ship was useless now, weeks pass before help comes and he is reunited with Shiro and the others.





	Day 5: Let's Bring Him Home

From what Kolivan had told the rest of the Blades, the mission was an important one which meant that failure really wasn’t an option. They knew that they couldn’t fail because of the information that they needed to get their hands on. There was the hope that it would be a simple mission, but when was the last time that they had ever dealt with a simple mission. It was never easy dealing with trying to gather intel from the Galra since the large empire was a continuous threat that loomed over their heads twenty-four seven. 

**Keith’s pov**

Heavy breathing filled my ears running down the long halls of the Galran ship that we had been sent to to find the information that we needed. Information that would be helpful to figuring out the hidden plans that this large empire had, we needed anything that we could get that to help with the fight that loomed over our heads. The mission had gone well at first, but things suddenly changed once we were spotted by a random Galra soldier who alerted the rest of the ship to our presence. That was when Kolivan told us to get off the ship as quickly as possible, we needed to avoid from any of us getting caught or even worse...  _ killed. _ I was trying to head toward the exit as quickly as possible when trouble ended up blocking my path. With a grit of my teeth, I glared at the sentries and the few Galran soldiers that stood in my way while the words from Kolivan at the start of this mission ran through my head

_ “This is the utmost importance because of the information that is hiding on that ship, we can’t fail. I trust that everyone knows what to do, you all have an idea on what the plan is and how things are going to go once we are inside. Time cannot be wasted, we must grab the information and get off the ship before anyone on that ship knows that we are there.” _

_ Kolivan made eye contact with me, I knew what he was thinking though because of how missions of gone because of me before. I had to be cautious or there would be another lecture thrown at me once again, I’d rather not deal with that again. I got enough from Shiro from our days at the Garrison to the time that I spent on the castle, things were different now though. I had no reason to stay since I wasn’t needed there anymore, Too many Paladins and not enough lions, time would just be wasted if I stayed there. I wouldn’t be able to do anything helpful to the rest of the team, that was why I left to join the Blades in tracking down what the Galra was doing and to find Lotor. He needed to be found and stopped before anything else could happen, the new emperor of the large empire was someone we could not trust since it’s unknown on the plans that he has running through his head. _

_ I gave a small breath because of the look that I was getting from Kolivan, it seemed like the rest of the Blades had that same look resting across their faces _

_ “I won’t screw up like last time... I know what to do.” _

_ Kolivan nodded with that serious gaze still _

_ “See that you don’t or I will have you return back to the Paladins.” _

My thoughts were broken by the sound of gunfire and Kolivan’s voice coming over the coms

“We are leaving in two doboshes, hurry up and get back to the ship!”

I cursed mentally before trying to get through the ones that were blocking my way, this was the last thing that I wanted to deal with right now. The frustration was building as I fought through them the best that I could despite the aching pain that I felt in my side, the hit that I took to my side was proof of that. Kolivan’s voice spoke in my ear once more telling me that there wasn’t much time left since the doors to the ship was starting to close, I was running out of time. There were two problems that I had to deal with, one being the threat that was behind me and trying to reach my only means of escape. I soon realized that I wouldn’t get there in time so there was only one option left, steal a Galran cruiser and escape or there would be a risk of capture. They wouldn’t get anything from me, I wouldn’t give away information about Voltron that easily. My friends were on that ship and we couldn’t have Voltron fall since the universe needed it to help with the fight against this large empire.

Turning the corner, I moved my head to the left to dodge the gunfire that passed by my head. It came close to hitting me as it did slightly graze my skin, I couldn’t worry about that right now though. The only thought that was running through my head was to reach the hangar to grab one of the cruisers, I needed to get off this ship as quickly as possible. This was the only option that I had left since I wouldn’t reach the hangar where Kolivan and the others were at in time. I just hoped that I would be able to get there in time, this place was set to blow also while it was unknown on if the intel was able to be gathered or not. That wasn’t my concern right now though.

The hangar soon came into view, snagging one of the cruisers to escape from the large ship before the bombs had a chance to go off. That was the last thing that I wanted to deal with, I really didn’t want to get blown up again. I had dealt with that enough times already, too many close calls from dealing with explosives or random ships blowing up. Pulling back on the controls, I sped out of the hangar as fast as possible escaping out of the doors before they had a chance to close me in. A breath of relief escaped me even though I couldn’t relax yet, I still needed to get away knowing that the bombs could go off at any moment. My teeth were gritted slightly focusing on the space that was in front of me, the sound of fire was heard behind me before it suddenly changed to a loud explosion. The bomb had gone off as there was tension that loomed over me,

Hands gripped the controls of the small cruiser tightly pushing it to its limit to escape from the explosion as quickly as possible, that was until a piece of debris hit the wing with a lot of force. With a jerk, the cruiser was thrown off balance causing it to spin out of control as it was difficult to get it back onto the course that I was on. The wing was damaged as the alarms were going off inside of the small cruiser, I couldn’t get the controls to move even when I tried to pull up on them as hard as I could. Nothing was working though, the cruiser wasn’t going to listen to me. There was another grit of my teeth as the ground came flying up to me before everything went black with the loud crashing sound filling the air.

**Kolivan’s pov**

Silence filled the cruiser after the realization that Keith hadn’t made it back safely, he must of been on that ship still before the bombs went off. No one knew what to say either, there were no words to describe what all of us were feeling. It was never easy to lose anyone even though we tried not to let it bother us, things were different when it came to Keith though. He wasn’t like the rest of us, he was different. Giving a small breath, I closed my eyes for a moment as the silent cruiser continued to move through the large empty space

“Contact Voltron, I’ll tell them the news.”

A few nods were given before I moved to go speak with Voltron silently about what had happened to Keith, they deserved to know. He was like family to them, probably the only family that Keith only had known.

**Shiro’s pov**

The deck was quiet while Kolivan’s words loomed over us still, the news was shocking and the last thing that any of us expected to hear. Keith... Keith was gone. The ship would be in pieces as there was a chance that there was nothing left to find that belonged to Keith, but something was yelling at me to search. I don’t know why, but the urge was there to see if anything could be found at all. Glancing over at the rest of the team, the look that they had gave me the answer that I needed. We were going to check out the wreckage of the ship to see if there was a chance something could be found, I was hoping that what Kolivan said was a lie. I couldn’t find myself being able to trust his words because of the feeling that loomed over my head, it was like something was trying to tell me that Keith was still alive. Giving a small breath to try and calm myself, we moved to get ready as the castle started to head toward the location of the destroyed ship to see what would be waiting for us. I just hope that we will be able to find some sort of sign and bring Keith back home to us.

**Keith’s pov**

Everything felt heavy while it was quiet, too quiet for my liking. It felt like I could barely move while my eyes refused to open, I just wanted to go back to sleep for as long as possible. But my mind was screaming at me to stay awake for some reason, I just didn’t know why. It was strange to me. It seemed like hours passed before I was finally able to open my eyes feeling the familiar feeling of the chair resting underneath me while the broken cruiser was tilted on its side. Memories did come flooding back of what had happened and the reason on why the cruiser wasn’t moving anymore

_ “Oh right.... the bomb... the crash...” _

I had no idea where I was at since everything just went dark after hitting the ground with a lot of force, my whole body ached while there was a feeling of dizziness looming over me. Shifting a bit, I tried to force myself to move before the sharp pain in my leg caused me to stop moving. My eyes glanced down seeing that blood was staining the floor underneath me, it was difficult to try and move. The pain stopped me from moving while it seemed like something heavy was pinning my leg down. A small breath escaped me trying to control the pain the best that I could, it was hard to focus on anything.

Turning my head slightly, I weakly moved my arm before sending out a distress signal. One that the Altean ship would be able to recognize since it was one that our allies used, I would see that it was beeping even if it wasn’t very loud at the moment. My eyes felt heavy though, I couldn’t keep them open any longer as one thought ran through my head once again

_ “Find me...” _

**Shiro’s pov**

The room was quiet as I laid there awake, unable to sleep since my thoughts continued to drift toward Keith once again. They didn’t want to settle down as it was like something was telling me to look, look for the who had been killed during the explosion that look out the Galran ship that carried the intel they needed. A small breath escaped from me, closing my eyes to try and get some sleep as much as possible. I was exhausted and wanted to sleep as much as possible, but sleep was hard to comeby because of the thoughts that continued to run through my head over and over again. My thoughts had my full attention, that was until the alarm broke the silence of my room. The alarm that came from our allies telling us that something was wrong, I knew that we needed to get there as quickly as possible before anything serious could happen unless they were in trouble already.

Allura had already reached the main deck getting ready to make a jump to where the signal was coming from. We had no idea what we would be facing once we arrived, but we had to wait and see what would be making an appearance. I just hope that when we arrive there, we won’t be too late. Who knows what can happen when fight against the Galra though?

 

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

 

The planet soon came into view while the beacon was telling us that whoever was in trouble was down there, we had no idea what we would find. All of us were going to be careful because of any unknown dangers that we were going to face, the signal was strong though. We just didn’t know how long it was going to last since it did get a bit weak at one point meaning that it could probably stop at any moment. We needed to reach the location of the signal before it would be too late, someone down there could be in trouble from engine failure to even injuries. Giving a small breath, the castle started to entered the planet’s atmosphere while the signal was under the watchful eye of Coran to figure out where the signal exactly was coming from. 

The signal was soon tracked to a pretty open area as destruction could be seen like something had crashed into its surface with a lot of force. It looked liked the familiar crash of a ship hitting the ground, our answers were soon answered though. A Galran cruiser was laying tilted on its side, it had looked like it had smoke coming from it at one point, but it was unknown on how long this cruiser has been laying here. Glancing back at the team, I gave a small nod

“Be careful, we don’t know what or who is in there. Don’t let your guard down.”

Shifting my feet slightly, I moved to approach the fallen cruiser holding my arm steady just in case an attack was going to happen. It was unknown on what would be waiting for us inside though, but we had to see what was inside. The door had to be forced opened though since there was no way to get it open, it seemed that it was had gotten damaged during the crash or maybe something else hit it before it arrived here. The beeping noise was heard from the inside that belonged to the beacon as a still form was laying in the cockpit, it was hard to tell who was actually there because of the darkness that loomed over our heads. I let out a slight breath before carefully approaching the chair to see who was slumped over in it, I had no idea if it was a Galra or one of our allies. I had plenty of reasons to be careful though since there was a chance that the one sitting in front of us could be a threat.

Once I reached the chair, my eyes landed on the still form that belonged to Keith who looked terribly pale. Kneeling down by him, my fingers rested against his neck looking for any signs of a pulse. I let out a sigh of relief once I felt one despite seeing the injuries that he had, I knew that he needed to get into a healing pod as soon as possible. Placing my forehead against his for a moment, I closed my eyes for a second since he was alive and didn’t perish in the destruction of that Galran ship. Looking over at the rest of the team, I held Keith close to me

“Pidge, tell Coran that we need a healing pod now. Keith is badly hurt.”

The small paladin nodded before moving to get in touch with Coran so a pod would be ready once we arrived back at the castle. Carefully lifting Keith into my arms, I turned to exit the fallen craft to bring him to the castle as quickly as possible. I placed a gentle kiss on his forehead while his head rested against my shoulder

“I’m here, Keith. You’re going to be okay, you’re safe now.”

**Keith’s pov**

It was heavy... everything felt so heavy as there was a familiar whooshing sound that I heard in the back of my mind, but I couldn’t place where I had heard it before. There was a falling sensation as my arms refused to work to allow myself to catch myself, it was like something was weighing them down. That was until I landed against something thick and warm, someone was holding me against their chest with their warm arms wrapped around me tightly. Voices came that were muddled as I tried to force my eyes to open, but I couldn’t get my body to listen at all

“Needs rest... exhausted... weak... get blankets....”

I couldn’t tell what was going on before one voice rang out clear after something warm was placed against my forehead

“I have you, you’re okay... Just rest, Keith.”

The voice belonged to someone that I could trust, someone that made me feel safe. I knew that I would be okay here, I was with someone that I could trust. The darkness started to drag me down though letting my exhaustion carry me away especially since the familiar voice told me to rest. I was safe here and I knew that no harm was going to come to me, the one that I was with. I knew that they would do everything to keep me safe from anymore harm that would appear if any was going to appear once again.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

  
Shifting my weight a bit, I could feel the familiar ache in my bones despite the exhaustion that loomed over my head. But I was comfortable at the same time, I wanted to go back to sleep, but I needed to see where I was at. I wasn’t in the cruiser anymore knowing that someone freed me from it, I just hope that whoever freed me was someone that I could trust. There was a presence in the room, one that seemed very familiar to me. It was a relaxing presence though which made me feel safe from any danger that loomed over my head because of the threat from the Galra. My eyes flickered open looking around the familiar interior of the rooms on the Altean ship, I was safe on the one place that I hadn’t called home in a long time. A voice from the right side of the room called my name though 

“Keith?”

Turning my head toward the sound of the voice, my eyes landed on the familiar figure that belonged to Shiro

“Hey.”

A look of relief graced his face before he was sitting on the edge of the bed taking ahold of my hand with a gentle squeeze. I moved a bit to try and sit up, but his hand rested against my chest

“Take it easy, you need to rest still. You’ve been through a lot.”

Giving a small breath, I nodded resting my head back down against the pillows knowing that Shiro wasn’t going to let me up that easily. He would make sure that I got as much rest as possible because of what happened to me, most of it was a blur by now though. It was something that I wasn’t going to worry about it right now, my focus was on Shiro at the moment. A kiss was placed against my forehead causing myself to lean into it with a gentle smile feeling the warmth around my hand still

“I’m just glad that you’re okay... I was worried, you scared me. We thought... I thought that you were dead.”

Resting my hand against his cheek, I gave him another smile to try and reassure him the best that I can knowing that I had scared him. The look on his face gave it away, it was never hard to tell since I was good at reading him. I guess the bond that we have comes in handy when trying to figure out what was bothering Shiro

“Sorry, I wasn’t able to make it back to the Blades’ cruiser on time. I got lucky and nabbed the Galra cruiser before the ship exploded. I’m not going anywhere, Kashi.”

Shiro nodded before resting his forehead against mine for a moment with that grateful look on his face, grateful that I was okay. I knew that he probably wasn’t going to let me out of bed before Coran gave me the all clear. The injuries that I had were proof of that, but the healing pod took care of them. I just needed a few days to get my strength back since I apparently was pretty weak by the time I was brought back to the castle which wasn’t a big surprise. I lost track of how long I had been on that planet, things became a blur after a while so my memories about being stuck on that planet were fuzzy. I wasn’t going to worry about that now, I just wanted to rest for a bit and eat some food if Hunk had any made.

A light kiss was pressed against my forehead as the other moved up from the bed

“I’m going to go get you something to eat and have Coran check you over, okay? You just stay in bed until I get back.”

Giving him another light smile, I nodded feeling the exhaustion weighing me down

“I’m not going anywhere, I don’t feel like moving anyways.”

Shiro smiled back at me before leaving the room that I was resting in, I let out a small breath resting my head against the pillow once more. I just hope that I won’t have to deal with a lecture from Kolivan later even though I have a feeling that Shiro is going to have a few not so nice words with him. For now, I’m just going to focus on getting my strength back and having Shiro probably spoil me as much as possible until I’m better. Let’s just hope that the Galra will be nice and let me have a few days off if none decide to show up and attack the large ship.

I just want to spend those days with Shiro since it will give us the chance to catch up on things while I have been away from this place that I once called home.  


End file.
